


Because I Know You

by kubotits



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Angst, F/M, The Fiery Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kubotits/pseuds/kubotits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian is having a bad day and Sydney can tell. (Tie in to the recently released excerpt of The Fiery Heart, so a little spoilery.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> I had been sitting on this headcanon for a while now; it seemed to fit so I went with it. And I attempted first person. Oof, Sydney, you're kind of hard to write.

It took an impressive evasive maneuver to avoid Zoe's clinging, duckling-like need to follow me everywhere I went, a quick sweep of the bathroom, and sliding the lock into place to finally make the call I'd been meaning to all day: Adrian. 

No matter what lies all the young adult novels I hadn't read have fed my generation, having a secret vampire boyfriend was not glamorous in the least. It was stressful and at times...unsatisfying. As I scrolled through my recent calls, tapping Adrian's name, and leaning against the sink, I silently lamented the restrictions we now had to live by. No more text messages, no emails, lest Zoe stumble upon revealing evidence of our relationship. I barely ever got to see him anymore. And there were days I couldn't even speak to, holed up in the bathroom, let alone see him. I still couldn't decide if the days when I did see him, but couldn't display any affection—like tomorrow's feeding at Clarence's—were better or worse.

The dial tone went for three impossibly long beeps, and for a horrible moment I thought he wouldn't pick up. Based on Jill's shifting moods today, I doubted he'd be in the best shape. I had hoped I could do something to help.

When he did finally answer, he sounded...listless, dejected. “Hello.”

“Hi,” I greeted, a little nervously, looking around at the empty bathroom. I'd meant to ask about Hopper, about what had happened to affect Jill so badly but—the sound of his voice so broken stopped me. It was as I thought, but still it startled me. It was hard hearing him like that.

Tentatively, at a loss for what to say, I asked weakly, “How are you?”

“You know me,” he ground out in a way that I assumed was meant to make him sound cheerful. He was never as good an actor when it came to me. He was too honest. “Hunky dory as always, Sydney.”

I sighed, “What's wrong?”

“I—wait, how do you know something's wrong?”

“Because I know you,” was my quick reply, something I had been saying a lot lately. I may not have known people, but I knew Adrian. “And you only call me 'Sydney' when it's serious or when we're, uh, intimate—and seeing as it's obviously _not_ the latter—”

“You said 'intimate,' that's so cute.” Like an idiot, I blushed, but I let it slide because I could hear a smile. 

“I'm coming over,” I informed rather than offered.

“You—you don't have to,” he tried, but it only convinced me of the opposite, a certain crazed desperation edging his voice. Definitely the result of spirit. He mumbled something about Zoe.

“I'll make something up,” I said firmly, then softened, “I meant to see you anyway. I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” he responded hurriedly, as if he'd been waiting all day to tell me. “But Zoe—”

“Like I said, I'll make something up. Let _me_ worry about Zoe.”

Apparently resigned, he sighed. “There seems to be no stopping you.”

That eased the tension in my shoulders a little bit, my smile returning. “You should be used to that by now.”

“Ah,” he spoke wistfully, “I'll never get used to you.”

A small stretch of silence passed between us; I swallowed. “I love you,” I reminded him. He sounded like he needed reminding.

“I love you too,” he said by way of goodbye.

Once I hung up, I stared down at my phone, clenched in white knuckles. Getting away would be tricky, but hopefully worth the brief visit. He needed me. I just hoped I'd get there before he did something drastic. 

“Wait for me,” I murmured as I unlocked the bathroom door, and stepped out into another lie.


End file.
